


Limits

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has limits and a wise man recognized his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills Weasley table with the prompt, "Limits"

Percy just never understood Ronald. Everyone has limits and a wise man recognized his. He could certainly push the boundaries but a person could never break completely free of their limitations. For example Percy would never be a stellar quidditch player. He was certainly competent on a broom and could catch and pass a quaffle well enough, but playing for more than a casual pick up game was simply beyond his limits. This didn't bother Percy at all, as he had plenty of other specialties and he focused on them instead.

However Ronald constantly sought recognition beyond his limits. Percy could easily assess his siblings without bias and he recognized that Ronald was not an academic achiever. He was good at Quidditch, a fine tactician, and was certain to grow into his looks as Bill had done. Those qualities would easily see him achieving a fine job in the Department of Games and Sports or as a second string player on a decent (though not exceptional) team. Ron could easily have a lovely wife and family and be quiet content in life.

But Ronald wanted more. Ronald wanted things beyond his limits. He didn’t just want academic success, he wanted stellar achievement. He wanted to be a school Quidditch captain and eventually a star first-stringer on a top team. He wanted a wife who was perfect in every way; looks, brains, and attitude. And all without any effort on his own part. Ron simply wanted the world handed to him on a platter. Ron couldn't seem to understand that his life would always be defined by his limits.

Percy, though, knew where his limits were and he knew how far he could push them. Percy also knew exactly how much he could achieve in his life. Ron might constantly strive for the stars, but he would always be disappointed. But Percy was going to push himself to the top of his limit, and in doing so he was confident that he would gain everything he wanted.


End file.
